Tainted Mind
by Elements
Summary: Characters have indepth thoughts about themselfs...
1. Default Chapter

Water:sneaks in to room hoping that no one saw  
  
lights burst on  
  
Water: Ahhh my eyes  
  
Wind:Holding a bat soooo were have u been.  
  
Water: hehehe writers block...?  
  
Wind: FOR HALF A YEAR  
  
Water: Yeahhh well I just have no been in the mood. But that why im here I feel like giving something to my grand reviews TO WHOM I AM LIKE SUPER SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT GIVIN YOU ANYTHING. Seriously I just can't seem to work with my story anymore. But I hope that you forgive me and you enjoy this small installment of just characters thoughts about themselves. I AM working on the next chapter. I finally got it to work. But I'm sorry to female yami/yugi there won't be much of them in the chapter either. They are hard to fit in hehe. I hope that I will be able to get back on a role and make longer chapter. It will take some time thought because well it's hard to make long chapter. For me that is. Anyways as I said before to all my loyal reviews I am soooo sorry I have taken so long to show up. Please tell me if u like if not I will work on better stuff I may be off track so this will help me get back in the mood of writing so my next chapter wont be bad if things seem off from my style please feel free to tell me and I will work on making them better or back to normal. Well enjoy  
  
Wind:.... Hey im not done with you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tainted Mind**  
  
No one know who I really am  
  
I broken soul  
  
But hidden behind a mask  
  
A mask or joy and fun  
  
They don't know what I have been though  
  
And they shouldn't  
  
Its dark and scary and I'm all alone  
  
But I can't let them see that.  
  
They may worry and that what I don't want them to do  
  
I don't deserve it  
  
I can't take their pity  
  
What happens to me is my fault and they shouldn't worry  
  
They are the ones who have better chances  
  
They shouldn't waste them on trying to help me  
  
I am alone  
  
But I'm not weak  
  
I can stand and fight  
  
And I don't give up  
  
I may be broken but I'm not useless  
  
I have my reasons  
  
And you can't stop me

Water: well that was odd.... I don't think this will get good reviews at all.....  
  
Wind: WHAT THE HELL WAS WHAT  
  
Water: Hey I'm just getting started again. O well tell me who you think it is just so I can see if I described them well. Though I think I gave it away. Anyways please review and feel free to tell me anything that's wrong. But no flaming for any reason. It's just a waste of your time and mine. I will try to post the new chapter as soon as I can. Again please forgive me for my long absence. 


	2. Shady Past

Water: LOL wow I'm back man I really need to get to work. Well im here to write another small installment for characters. And on my last one well I was aiming for someone and missed......

Fire: Only missed

Water: Yeah ok I missed badly, but now that I read it over again! I think it works well for another person hehe

Fire: Pathetic..

Water: Hey I try to work with what I got. And at the time I think that's all I had hehehe..

Fire:.... Get to the descriptions...

Water : Fine.. Bossy little Bitc....

Fire: don't even finish that word

Water: Hehe ok fine I'm getting to work

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shady Past

I'm better now

But back then I wasn't

I was twisted and went after the weak

I didn't know then...

But maybe I was the one who was weak

After I meet you everything change

It turned me into a better person..

A stronger person

So now all I can really say is

Thank You for being my friend.

------------------------------------------------------------

Fire: That was it...

Water : hehe well yeah but I AM AND I MEAN IT I AM WORKING ON A STORY. I HOPE TO GET THE FIRST CHAPTER UP SOON.

Fire: you have said these so many times

Wind: HEY YOUR FINNALY HERE  
  
Water & Fire: a little late on the entrance there...

Wind: HEHE I DON'T CARE YOUR BACK YOUR BACKKK

Water: and now im gone to work on my story

For those who guess who it was in the first chap well seeing how it didn't turn out well I think the best person for it now if mokuba see if u can see why.


End file.
